


MORE THAN ONLY DESTINATION (complete)

by VenusandMars



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusandMars/pseuds/VenusandMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul had the same dream before they met each other (Real comment of Paul). In this story I tried to frame this incredible coincidence  with three sequences to elucidate this rare event of their destination. (?)<br/>Some touchs of Humour and pain too<br/>This is the final part, excuse my English is not my native language.<br/>I Hope you like it and comment, thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MORE THAN ONLY DESTINATION (complete)

Here, all the chapters (3), I hope excuse my language errors. Thank You

first Part:

It had rained a few hours before but the paved asphalt was still slippery and favored accidents. She got on her bike early in the morning heading for the hospital. Like every day, praying a decade of the Rosary while she did going, after, she poured her everyday thoughts.  
Pedaled carefully watching the road and other vehicles.

Reminded the Mrs. Dobson, she will had to pass by the woman house at the end of the day, she had promised curtains gift in return for attending the birth of her daughter, days before.  
Last night, when she asked to all over dinner what color would look better in the window, Mike yelled, "Green", Paul said, "Blue" and Jim chose "White" ...  
Mary laughed to herself, these little men never became agree!  
So she decided it was best that Mrs. Dobson surprise her with her gift.

A car crossed quickly and Mary stopped. She had distracted few seconds before reaching the corner, this did happen to her more and more often and, again, a small stitch in the chest that did not like ...

She got off the bicycle for a second, goes to the sidewalk and sat on a bench in the square, just a moment to breath, despite the cold, did him good fill your lungs again.

It was then that she noticed was right across Dovedale Primary School, children rattled noisily on the sidewalk before entering.  
One in particular caught her eye.  
A blonde guy would have 11, was climbing a branch doing tricks, too high branch, too slippery ...  
"Children" - thought Mary "Always defying danger." She took her little leather bag and to move to keep on, when a shout in unison several children made her look back to the path of the College.  
"My God! He has fallen "- she said and started to cross the street quickly.  
All swarmed over the fallen boy and his classmates looked very frightened.  
\- He is bleeding! Call an ambulance! - desperate claimed a child.  
Mary was approaching the central scene.  
\- Permit, please - pushing through - permission - between little boys.  
Finally she saw him.  
Sitting, shocked, staring at his legs, a trickle of blood ran down his right leg, forming a puddle on the floor.  
\- I'm going to die ... - he stammered  
Mary knelt beside him.  
\- Calm down son - told him, stroking his hair - let me see what happened to you, I will check you - she found that there not were bruises on his head.

John looked as if it had reached the Salvation Army. Although he was very nervous, sore and scared, the mere presence of this lady had calmed him. She went very gentle while sleeves shorts and there was the wound.  
She pulled her cravat and made a small tourniquet to his leg. The blood stopped flowing ...  
\- You see? It's nothing, just a bruise and a small cut on his knee.

John was still watching every step - I will heal you, okay? Stay quiet, my boy.  
Mary opened her briefcase nurse, between the gauze and cotton were seen within a couple of syringes, one fell noisily.  
John saw this and drag on the floor, pushing his heels - No! - He cried - You will not inject me!  
'No need - she reassured - Look, it's just a small cut, which will be cleaned, disinfected and covered with gauze ... That's it!  
\- Promise?  
\- Yes, son.  
He still looked suspicious but left her to work on his knee.  
Mary acted profession, following in the footsteps of first aid for these cases. Actually it was a minor injury, only in an area that was bleeding badly.  
She could finish his task without problems always looking at the child's eyes, reassuringly.  
Suddenly, he put an expression of regret, dark, seems at point to mourn.  
Hey - she said - my oldest son, who is younger than you, does not make much drama when I have to heal ...  
\- 'Your son?  
\- That's right.  
'I'm not worried about the wound ... - sighed - your son sure not have an aunt like a thousand rabid dogs waiting at home ...  
This laughed at Mary with a shout of laughter.  
-how So?  
John was emboldened - She's a nightmare ... When she know that I fell from a tree and I will hurt myself, she penance to me until I will be an old peeled!  
She smiled heartily, this child is amazing ... Mary did not want to ask him about his mother, but sensed that was not present in the family picture for some reason, wisely kept silent.  
\- Look, do not worry, tomorrow will be much better your knee, you just tell her you slipped, just running, eh?  
He lit - Sureeeeeeee! It rained, I ran and I slipped ... perfect! You're an Angel!

Mary looked at her watch as she packed her belongings, it was getting late. She got up and help John to do the same, it was entering her classroom as well.

\- You'll be fine, try not to bend the knee much.  
\- You saved my life - John said mischievously and elfin face ...  
\- You're a cute rascal - combed his hair, accommodating it - Go to your class now.  
He next his school supplies and prepared to go, Pete was on the door and came for him. Before entering, turned, saw Mrs. mount her bicycle and shouted:  
-'Some day, you will present me your child?  
Mary looked at him smiling and gave the final push to boot.  
\- Of course! I promise!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Secont Part:

July 6, 1957

John woke because the fat cat of aunt Mimi who came suddenly upon his bed looking for someone deigned to give her food.  
While he reluctantly woke up and stroking a pet, he had a flash and recalled the night dream.  
Really strange dream.  
As John was fond of tales and fantasy stories, he tried to remember it in detail, closed his eyes still awake and came all the images.  
Then he pulled a notebook from his bedside table and began writing frantically.  
"Before I forget it ..." - thought.

He went downstairs and gave the ration to the cat.  
It was with an odd sense of impending change in your life.  
"I hope no comes any catastrophe" - he laughed to himself.  
Mimi had left early, better.  
He could have breakfast without "preaching mountain" about his music and serious disadvantages that would bring him to his future.  
While he slathered toast, the phone rang.

John lifted the tube, thinking of his aunt ...  
\- Yes? ...  
\- Hello, is me, son - the voice of Julia said in a cheerful tone.  
\- Hey, when you're coming? - Asked John leaping from his chair.  
\- I'll do something better, I'll see you at Woolton, this afternoon ... and you have to make me dance, boy!  
\- Woww !!! Right? That will be fantastic! I swore you, will not regret, we have many new issues, my Quarrys will make history today !!! - John laughed into the phone.  
\- I expect nothing less from you, John Lennon ... - Said Julia serious voice, imitating Mimi.  
John was writhing in laughter with the occurrences of his mother, she was in a good mood today, that filled the soul of the boy, felt that everything was taking a positive turn in some unexpected way.  
After cutting resumed his breakfast, now cold, taking his cup, something fell to the floor.  
It was the notebook ... and suddenly remembered everything again.  
Then he sat down, crossed his legs and reread his writing. He retraced his letter to the notebook ...  
Was it just a silly dream? What can that mean this?

He read his writing.

"I dreamed that I was in a dimly lighted dark road. I was not alone, someone was guiding me through it. We walked through a field plagued lilacs. O saw accompanying me was a woman who I don´t know about... her appearance reminded me of someone I knew as a child ... or resembled her. I never saw her face well.  
She was walking by my side only a step forward, eventually led me to a field that looked brighter, but there was no sun up, seems reflectors or something.

We never talk.

Stopped at a place chosen by her and she funny said to me:  
\- Dig here, please ...  
The suggestion was surprised me because I did not shovel or any tool, but in dream I could remove the hard ground with my hands easily.  
I began slowly removing dry lumps, and as the ground opened its path and the well was deepened, woke me very curious and excited me with homework, as if my life depended on it.  
At one point in the excavation I touched something hard ...  
I quickly took the land around it and saw it was a box ... very old box... amazed, I took it out of the well and opened it eagerly ...  
... It was full of gold coins !!!

\- "Soon you shall find" - said the figure and slowly vanished in front of my eyes.

I stood there looking treasure how lustering. I took some coins and clenched my fists tightly ... when I woke up still had clenched fists! "

"I decided to write just because I don´t what it means, and because it was so real that struck me"

John closed the small notebook and stood for a moment in thought.  
"Maybe it's just one of those blasted dreams, which never define anything, just one more wish within my dirty head."  
"But it was so fucking true ..."

He saw his guitar resting against the wall, today, will be the performance of the Quarrymen at the fair in Woolton, recalling that would have to try to refine it a little ... held it and his heart soared galloping madly ...  
"Damn!" - Thought - "Definitely something will happen soon ..."

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Part 3;

February 1964

The Beatles were in full madness and popularity. "Beatlemania" had unleashed unthinkable levels for these four children, even in their most optimistic moments. After Ed Sullivan Show, thousands of proposals reached the boys at a frantic pace, everything was a whirlwind, screams, presentations, tours, festivals, hysterical fans, hotels and airplanes.

The fame was growing monstrously.

Now, they had a handful of days off between some recitals and could poolside enjoyed a precious moment of relaxation.  
John, sitting in his recliner, looked up from the newspaper and looked at Paul who was in the water playing with Ringo, laughing and throwing the head a huge ball of colors, like two dumb kids.  
...George? ... probably somewhere near the kitchen, raiding the fridge and quartering the remains of a chicken - John thought.  
Paul left the water, messy hair fell on his wet face, illuminating his skin. He collapsed in the empty chaise next to his friend.

John stared at him.

\- What? - Paul asked

\- Mmm - murmur - for a moment, I mistook you with Miss America ...

Paul grinned - Why not of the "world"? - and threw a towel to John face.

The sun was really hot on the nap, and warmth enveloped Paul in a sort of semi-conscious slumber, eyes not quite closed hinted soft brightness between moisture that remained trapped in his eyelashes.  
Golden sparkles from sun ... (!!!) suddenly came to his mind what he had dreamed the night before.

As if it were a replay of an old movie, the details of the dream he had repeated so many years before, it happened again identical ...  
Everything was the same, recalled the dark forest and a path. He, guided by something invisible walked by the route ... came to an illuminated garden, supernatural, until the scent of that first dream in 1957 was there ... then looked digging a small trench, dirt clods, panting, sweat ... and there it was, brilliant: the same enormous treasure in gold coins while someone whispered 

"soon, will be" ...

He opened his eyes and struck him a sense of urgency, which was not sure where he came from ... but he had to tell now ...  
He sat bolt upright in his chair and looked at John, apparently was absorbed with a note from the newspaper.

\- Hey, you know? ... I dreamed something very rare ...- he commented

\- Mmm, yes?- John raised his view on his glasses ... slowly folded the newspaper - let me guess ...

\- John ...

\- No, no, no ... I can do it, boy, you know, I have the don.

Paul lowered shoulders, defeated... he knew what was coming.

\- A strange dream, eh? ... I think I know ... - said while making a magic movement in the air -you dreamed that Beatles parted and your solo albums were selling more than mine!

Paul made half smile

\- I said weird, no obvious ...

\- Good boy, another chance ...

Paul snorted, resigned.

\- I know, I know !, you dreamed that wake up and you was a woman, crazy and excited, you ran searching to into my arms !!! ... but when you found me, I was also a woman!!!!

\- 'That would be a nightmare! ...you, a woman?! I do not have so much imagination Lennon ...

\- So, baby?, What's up with that dream? Now I think if you don´t say words "ass" and "tits" in your story, I do not want to hear ...

Paul stared at him, seriously got up, never taking his eyes off him and took his back home.

\- "Fuuuuuuck!" - Thought John - "that part bitch in him drives me crazy, but it's unbearable some times"

He rose reluctantly , to go after his footsteps, disturbed as a husband who tries to explain that he was not looking at the blonde next door ...

\- Bring me a sandwich, John! - Ringo shouted from the pool  
John ignored the order, so he was stuck in thought.

He looked in the bedroom and Paul was not there. Even in the hall, or the entrance, or kitchen (territory under the rule of George).

\- Did you see Paul? - Asked

\- yehfff - George said as he ate something indescribable - isn n liggvin.

There it was, seriously, idly watching TV.  
He walked slowly toward the chair, like a cat that goes towards their prey silently not chase it away.  
He sat beside him on the couch resting his shoulder and looked at him.  
Failure turned his head but he knew it was there.  
\- Paul - ... here we go...the ritual was repeated so many times (!) - You know I'm a loose mouth, tell me your story, I'm listening ...

Paul knew that was as close to an apology from the mouth of his friend, did not believe in miracles. He sighed.

\- It's some stupid, really, John, ju ... just wanted to tell, because it is strange.

John nodded - I want see ...

Both stared at the TV unattended while Paul began to tell the details of his dream. First unmotivated and as it was introduced in the story was gaining more interest ... like it was not a dream, as if it had actually happened.  
He never looked at John, partly because he was talking and excited and also because he thought his friend was listening with a mockery face ...  
But John could not overcome his amazement while listening ... and his face was a reflection of it.  
Paul finished his story and said: - Is not it amazing? And I had the same dream days before I met you and now we are so famous !!!!

John jumped and screaming:  
\- Fuck !!!! Fuck !!!! Paul !!!! ... I dreamed the same damn dream !!!!  
Both looked one seconds into each other eyes, looking for don´t know what.

\- Is another fucking joke, Lennon ??? !!!!

\- It's the fucking truth! I swear to Elvis!

Paul was silent with open mouth, eyebrows flown on the forehead, eyes bulging ... if I had not been so bizarre chat, John had broken with laughter in front of that impossible face!  
John sat down and Paul did the same, they were face to face.  
He spoke slower this time.

\- Your dream was identical to mine, baby, I dreamed a day before I met you ... the only different thing ... I was guided by a lady, I think it was someone I once saw when I was a child and she healed a wound that I made me ... I don´t saw her face very well, but I believe was her.  
Mute, Paul continued shocking with the story. It was unbelievable for him this kind of things.  
Finally he stammered.

\- How can we dream the same? ¿At the same time? ... It is impossible, right?

John nodded

\- I have something of that lady, wait.

John got up and went to the suitcase in his room, came back with something in his hands.

\- This is, the lady from dream, she tied it around my leg to stop the blood - Said, and he showed Paul - I brought it as a lucky charm.

Paul almost fainted at the sight of the old pink and blue floral scarf.

He took it in his hands, trembling, and he stared mesmerized the small piece of cloth, as if holding something sacred.  
\- Is .. was my mother, my .. Mike and I gave at her, one Christmas ...

John alternately looked at his friend and handkerchief about 20 times without blinking not to react to this revelation. He tried to remember, those moments, her words ... his head was running at the speed of light now ... doing an effort he remains that whenever he saw portraits of Mary in Forthlin Road made him remember that woman, but if John was something suspicious, was his misleading view of his poor memory and ... never had even mentioned his friend ... believing be wrong ...

He suddenly remembered:

\- She promised me, introduce us!!

Paul, broke into tears while hung from the neck of John, grabbed him tightly and hold the handkerchief, John held him by the waist and started caressing his back to console him.

\- Macca ... he whispered

George was crossing at that time with a huge tray of snacks and beverages towards the pool, suddenly he saw the tender scene and stopped.

-¿The Sixth fight and reconciliation in a day? ... We are breaking records, friends ...

He continued his journey whistling softly towards Ringo who is claiming food to the screams.

Both were standing there, melee, quietly, feeling that they were joined by something more than the destination ...

The End

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
